cartoonparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miguel Menhem
Miguel "Mig" Menhem was a normal ten-year-old kid, until he found the Omnimatrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens, and also until he got to know Joe, Ben and Chris. Initially Mature but funny, he grew as a true hero. Mig has also become a member of the Plumbers and gained more aliens as time progressed. Appearance He has black hair, brown eyes, yellow skin, and he's quite skinny for his age, though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. In the original series, Mig's usual clothes consists of a blue striped, red shirt with short sleeves, grey pants and silver and gold shoes with gold stripes. Mig wears the original Omnimatrix on his left wrist. Personality Mig is initially portrayed as a confident, arrogant, and mature boy who sometimes tends to make jokes, even when fighting enemies. He easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention from others. This attitude can sometimes make him look obnoxious or dumb, often resulting in criticisms from Gaelle later his friends and a few others. It also causes several conflicts between him and SMart. These traits, however, as hinted in The Forge of Creativity, stem from Mig's attempts to hide his own fear about the situation. Even so, he can be goofy, he's also capable of great leadership skills and tends to get serious when the situation requires it. Despite his maturity, Mig is actually good-hearted, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help others in need. He's shown to deeply care for other's lives, and would choose to save people by himself, even when he dislikes them. This causes him to have a strong dislike for sacrifices or life compromises and occasionally acts against reason. When meeting an enemy in trouble, he'll usually attempt to help them rather than win the hard way. While this somehow overly idealistic nature is often criticized by SMart, most characters usually consider it as Mig's most important quality. Parallel once even stated that he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. When he sees people hurt by his fault or because of his failures, Mig tends to get mad and acts much more violent and aggressive than he usually does. For example, when Overlord kidnapped Melissa, or when Osmosian successfully absorbed the Romeda aliens, Mig went extra berserk and beat them up with all his strength, and, in Ultimate Osmosian's case, to the point where Gaelle stopped him from attacking more. Also, when Jeff mutated again shortly after stopping Ultimate Osmosian and temporarily went back to his psychotic way, hurting all the Plumbers' helpers, Mig became willing to kill Ultimate Jeff by any means necessary. He began acting like a maniac, cold-hearted, and even ready to fight Gaelle as Colossusseum when she attempted to stop him. Gaelle, however, was eventually able to convince him to try another way as he was about to kill Ultimate Jeff. During the episode, Mig confesses to Farid he feels guilty for letting fame get into his head, and claims that he is trying to act more mature for once. Finally, in The Purge, when the Forever, Infinity and the Half-Life Knights are holding a large group of aliens hostage (and have killed some aliens already), Mig threatens to hunt them down for the rest of their lives if they don't let the aliens go. Though often stated to be sometimes silly because of his maturity, Mig is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, usually showing good adaptation skills when the Omnimatrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. When he occasionally put his immaturity aside, he's shown to be a responsible leader as well as a very competent fighter. It's also pertinent to note that Mig has inherited both his paternal grandparents' personality. Although Ben inherited his grandmother Leila's spirit, sense of humor, and overconfidence, he also inherited his paternal grandfather's determination, and adventurous and self-sacrificing attitude. He is also as much of a practical joker as his Nighta paternal grandmother Leila. Powers and Abilities Mig has been trained in martial arts combat by black belt Jackie Chan, Farid, as well as various years fighting aliens, and received a basic Plumber training. Though he has only been trained on a weekly basis in order to minimize his reliance on the Omnimatrix, he is still proved to be quite exceptionally skilled in basic martial arts combat as well armed and unarmed combat. It's evident that Mig is extremely smart in all due respect, possessing an excellent intelligence. It was even stated by Gaelle that he really is working up to his potential at school, and he replies, "That's what they always tell me." He also has fairly moderate grades. Geometry is his toughest subject, yet he still maintains a A- average. It is shown that Mig has a good memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Domain de Ledge with just one glance from a distance. He was able to write the runes down. Mig is also shown to possess advanced intuition, as he was able to understand how Complicahedron really worked with a small problem at first, but was then able to learn from the mistake and figure it out easily. Mig is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. Ben was able to dodge Attea's punches with relative ease. Equipment Mig is the wielder of the Omnimatrix, which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures, literally making him an alien shape-shifter. Traditionally, he could only transform into ten aliens at the beginning of all the series, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. At the end of the original series, his arsenal included 21 aliens, while his current complete list is 636 aliens discovered (original till Evolution: 2456, if ultimates, megas. supers, omnis, unleahed, alphas, fusions, ultimate fusions, mega fusions, super fusions, omnifusions, unleashed fusions, and alphafusions included). When transforming into an alien, Mig gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes change in it, such as Appoplex Flash being far more aggressive, Human Arachninchimp acting more childish, Big flame being affected by his reproduction instincts, Mindmesser being far more polite, or Mechanical Jury having the desire to destroy/fix machines. Big Flame managed to actually take over Ben's personality. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, there have been some occasions where he was taken for a real alien by others, humans especially. In addition to transforming into aliens, the Omnimatrix included what is referred as an "evolutionary function," that allowed Mig to evolve his aliens forms in order to get upgraded versions of them, referred to as Ultimate Forms. It's explained that the function works by placing the selected alien form in a simulated worst-case scenario for a millennia or so, then simply modifying the old DNA to match the new DNA. There is also Mega Form, Super Form, OmniForm, Unleahed Form, AlphaForm, Fusion, Ultimate Fusion, Mega Fusion, Super Fusion, OmniFusions, Unleashed Fusions, and AlphaFusions In addition to the primary transformations and evolutionary function, the Omnimatrix can be used for various purposes. It has a built in Universal Translator that allows Mig to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. it also has this "Weaponizer Function", which transforms the Omnimatrix into a normal gun, but when Mig turns into an alien, the Omnimatrix turns into a gun that similizes the aliens power. During the Lowbreed invasion, the Omnimatrix displayed the ability to manipulate and repair genetic damage, a function he used to cure DNAliens and save the Lowbreed from extinction. SMart also mentioned that Mig could use the Omnimatrix to bring back to life any species stored on Primus. Weaknesses Mig's main ability with the Omnimatrix is also his main weakness. Whenever the device times out, Mig is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. Furthermore, in addition to gaining the selected alien's powers, he gains its weaknesses. He is also vulnerable to the alien's natural predator. Despite his experience in using the Omnimatrix, Mig still does not know every function of them. Due to his nature and patience, he has purposely unlocked new functions such as the Master Control and the Randomizer, which can at times do more harm than good, when he was studying the Omnimatrix Though the current Omnimatrix is designed to work only for him, Mig still has not mastered it. According to Smart, Mig may get his Master Control on his 16th birthday. It is revealed that the Omnimatrix does not mistransform, but rather it is due to Mig sometimes hitting the Omnimatrix too hard, thereby causing the time-out function to select another alien at random. Mig has no allergy and no fear of anything. Mig's left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie, but only Jeff appears to notice this. Mig appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Rookie has additionally pointed out that Mig tends to rely too much on his alien forms for combat.